


Something's Bugging Me

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also hoshi totally uses pet names pass it on, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Im really sorry hoshi is probably ooc but i don't know how to write him very well, M/M, You could honestly see this as platonic but it makes more sense if you see it as shippy, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Hoshi has a question to ask.





	

"…Gonta."

"Yes?"

"Gonta."

"Yes?"

"Gonta!"

"Yes?!"

Hoshi looked away slightly, but continued to speak, "Do you…do you think you could…" he trailed off into vague mumbles

Gonta tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Could Gonta do what?" 

It was strange for him to see the smaller man like this, almost seeming shy. It was so unlike him. Something must have really been bothering him for him to act like that. With a resounding sigh, Hoshi turned back to Gonta and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want you to teach me about bugs."

While it took a minute for Gonta to process what was said, he grinned brightly as soon as he realized, "Oh! Gont-…I didn't know you every wanted to learn about bugs! What sorts do you want to learn about?"

Hoshi seemed confused for a moment, eventually shaking his head and responding, "I dunno, whichever bug is your favorite."

The bigger man gasped with shock, "But all bugs are great! I can't choose one!"

He huffed, "Fine, then," the tennis player pointed to a random bug he saw crawling around on a plant leaf, "tell me all about that one right there."

Gonta's smile widened, "Oh! That's a tanna japonensis, a subspecies of cicadidae! They're common in east Asia, but they're really common in Japan. Did you know, the adult male has a body length of twenty-eight to thirty-eight millimeters, while the female is between twenty-one to twenty-five? There is also sexual dimorphism in the abdomen, making the sexes easier to differentiate-"

As he talked on, Hoshi nodded, occasionally cutting in with an "oh" or "uh-huh", but mostly just letting the entomologist go at it. That's not to say he wasn't interested, it was just…he really didn't know what was being conversed.

But when he glanced upwards to see the ecstatic look on Gonta's face, he couldn't find it in him to make him stop. With a faint chuckle, Hoshi leaned up against the other and continued to nod, "Mhmm, yeah, hun."


End file.
